The Alpha Pair Fight
by LostPrincess94
Summary: When dominant lovers fight, can it only turn lethal? Dominant, alpha Jake. Strong and independent Bella. Can their relationship last when they're willing to sacrifice love for survival? Are they willing to repair the breaks? A quick one-shot that will become a story if there is enough expressed interest.


**_I was working on Chapter 2 of My Dark Savior, but I just had to write this down really quick. (I was getting a little distracted - _****_It's kind of hard to write Jacob as a bad guy when his dominant side makes you all hot and bothered. Lol just saying. _**And I'm writing this in the hope that through this temporary shift in attention, I'll be able to focus back on Jasper.)**_I promise the next chapter of My Dark Savior will be up really soon. For now, please enjoy this dominant yet loving Jacob!_**

* * *

She felt his eyes on her, even from across the bonfire. Hours apart failed to soothe the growing tension between them. Sighing, she decided to face the music; she rose and left without a word. All of the members of the pack knew the basics of the situation; she held no obligation to explain her abrupt departure.

Walking through the forest, the darkness only increased as each step through the trees eliminated more and more light from the fire. Surrounded by darkness, she felt his presence, pressing into her as both her continuous comfort and this new threat. Although she feared his wrath, she stood firm. She stopped walking and waited; she wasn't alone long.

Lips, strong, warm, and demanding, latched onto her throat in the darkness, dominating her thoughts, possessing her body.

"Bitches need to be taught a lesson, don't you think? Especially the rebellious ones," he growled out, biting down slightly, "Aren't you lucky that you have an alpha male just ready for the job?"

Aggravated, Bella struggled to turn and face him, only to be stopped by powerful arms. She knew he was pissed, but only out of fear. He couldn't lose her; he needed her...both alive and at his side. Too bad he now viewed her as a rebellious mate stubbornly forcing his hand. But the spirits would not have chosen her as his match if she was a submissive bitch, afraid of challenging him and matching him for better or for worse. Too bad that meant as much pain as pleasure.

"Ah, ah, ah, my feisty one. What makes you think I'd let you face me? Why give you that right, after you've defied me, challenged me, forced my hand."

"Because you love me. You love my edge, my strength, and my power. My dominant side expressed to the other wolves only incenses you, especially your beast. You need me, and you know it; you just don't want to-to admit it," she faltered as he muffled the end by pushing her forward, up against the nearest tree.

"You think you can defy me," he growled out, "without consequences?" He fisted her hair, forcing her head to the side and exposing her neck to him. His other hand continued to grasp her hip. "I can force you; you are mine. Mine. To love me, to honor me, and to obey me."

But as Jacob brushed his teeth once more against her neck, she had had enough. She was through with his stubbornly held ideals, his inability to understand or to even hear her view. Reaching up, she grasped his wrists firmly, pressing down hard on each of the pressure points.

He didn't drop to the ground, like an ordinary man would have. But then again, she didn't expect him to. Instead, his grip loosened, enough for her to spin around and plant a firm kick to his chest, forcing him back and away from her.

"Do you enjoy patronizing me? Or were you actually born as moronic as you appear? For the sake of this tribe, I hope their 'dear Alpha' isn't as idiotic as he currently appears."

He growled, stalking forward. But she held her ground, confidently maintaining her stance. She wasn't afraid of him and only needed the equal standing to take him.

A low grumble remained in his chest as he forced out, "You think this tribe needs a weak leader? You think this pack can survive without a dominant male? This is who I am; this is who I need to be. You have a better solution?" he patronized her. "A submissive pup who bends to the will of any woman? A child in a man's body leading our warriors into battle against the undead devils? Are you prepared to inform the mothers of their sons' deaths? The wives of their husbands' destruction? Are you ready to join them in their abandonment?"

His eyes remained dark as ever, but now Bella detected a flicker of fear. Then, with eyes hardening, he growled, "Can a weak Alpha actually survive the -"

"How about an unchecked Alpha?" she cut him off. Yes, she feared the death destined to accompany weak Alphas. But she knew her Alpha. Her concern for him was not a lack of strength, but rather a lack of selective openness. He was unwilling to use his imprint, too sure of his need to protect her. And he was **too** confident in his views to listen to her...unless she forced his hand.

She pushed her body off the tree behind her and rose to her full stature, coming so close to him that she could feel his hot breath on her face. "'Oh wise alpha,' are you really strong enough, physically and mentally, to always be right? To understand all parts to the problem? To control a pack this size?" She stopped, the shakes marking her phase were starting to get out of control. And they couldn't have this out as wolves, with the potential for pack interference. She took several deep breaths; they needed to remain human.

Jake was still pissed, if not more so. "I have a better handle on this pack when I don't have my Alpha Female Wolf questioning my every move," he retorted. "You want a stronger pack? Then stop challenging me!"

He moved to grab her arms, but hers blocked him and held him in place.

"But that's my role! Damn it, Jake. Let me in! There's a reason why I can hear in your head. Why won't you let me back in?" She shoved him down, and he fell to the forest floor.

As she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, she swore exasperatedly, "Why the hell haven't you allowed me in since I first phased?"

He avoided her attempts to immobilize his wrists, and retorted, "Because you are not ready for -"

"For what?" she screeched as he flipped them over. She was now indignantly pressed into the ground. "I've already fought vampires and defended this rez. I've-"

"You are my mate and I will protect you! Do not question what I do for your safety and our sanity." He grabbed her wrists.

"You can't protect me if you're dead," she said in a quiet yet dark voice. "And if you die, so will I."

He paused.

"Let me into your head. The pack can't hear me either when you block your thoughts and let me in. You're still in charge of the pack; we both know that. But as your mate I **deserve **a little more respect from you and more information overall."

"And why," he growled, grinding into her deliciously, "would I give you more after your public defiance today?"

"I am sorry about that. I was out of line. And as my Alpha, I will accept any punishment you give to me for it," she apologized. "But I still assert a different way of treating our mating. There has to be a better way."

"Better than me taking you roughly here, in the woods, as your punishment?" he smirked, grinding into her again. "No, but in all seriousness, you are right on that account. As Alpha Female, and especially as my mate, you are entitled to and deserve more than what I've been doing to you." He paused, "But I still look forward to your punishment, but since the fault is shared, I promise that I will enjoy this as much as you."

Her eyes further darkened in lust as he rose to his feet and walked back so that his back was against a tree.

"On your hands and knees. Crawl to me." And she obeyed.

"Are you still the bitch I called you earlier? On your knees. Take me out and express your contrition with your mouth."

Once she was done, he forced her back on her hands and knees, taking her from behind.

The pack did not see the alpha pair for the rest of the night. After being fully sated in the woods, Bella walked with her mate back to their cottage to further rediscover each other.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? Thank you for reading; I hope that you enjoyed it! If there's enough of an interest and a response, I will expand on it. (I already have the back-story in my head and a rough idea of the future story points.) Still, regardless of interest in this story, I will not abandon My Dark Savior._**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
